


The One Constant

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia trusts very few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Constant

**Author's Note:**

> 9 of 31

Talia never knew what to expect from the people on Babylon 5. She trusted very few. 

Yes, she could read them, know what they thought, but it was against the rules and Talia went strictly by the book. She took her work seriously, very seriously. 

The captain had sent for her to introduce her to some businessmen who were looking to do business on B5 and wanted the services of a telepath. 

She stepped into the lift and Garibaldi leered. “Want to come to my quarters to see my etchings?” 

She smiled. Garibaldi was the one constant. She liked that.


End file.
